


Traitor Detained

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Derek and Stiles' relationship progresses.





	Traitor Detained

Derek groaned, shifting in the warmth of the bed and feeling skin brush against his back. At what point had he become the little spoon? He wondered idly as he slowly let images of the last few nights fill his mind, of course they were littered with the sexual encounters between himself and Stiles but the other pieces filtered through as well. Laughing and joking between the two of them, gentle kisses or touches exchanged in front of the TV, hushed conversations as they lay wrapped in one another's arms at night. Derek couldn't remember the last time he had felt this safe with another human being.

A small murmur behind him broke through his thoughts, Stiles sleepily rocked his hips against Derek's ass, reminding him they had fallen asleep naked. A fact made more prominent by Stiles' morning wood rubbing against the cleft of Derek's ass with every twist of his hips. Not wanting the fun to be over before Stiles was fully conscious, and not just for consent reasons, Derek rolled over to face his bed mate.

"Stiles, wake up" Derek spoke softly and tried to rouse his lover with kisses pressed across his face.

"Don' wanna" Stiles pouted and pushed his face into Derek's throat to hide from the onslaught of kisses.

"Stiles please I want to talk to you"

"'kay, talk, I'm listening"

"I want to have sex" Stiles bolted up so quickly he headbutted Derek in the jaw who reeled back with a curse.

"OW! What? You want to what? With me?" chuckling at the squeak of surprise mixing through Stiles words Derek rubbed his throbbing jaw.

"Yes, sex, with you. I know you might not be ready to and that's fine. I can wait as long as you want, no pressure, but I didn't want you to be waiting for me because I'm ready"

Stiles leant forward and kissed Derek enthusiastically hands clamped on either side of the older mans face not caring about the inevitable stubble burn he would have when this was over.

"I'm ready, I want to. Now?" Derek couldn't help the smile bursting out over his face with Stiles' over eager behaviour, anyone would think they hadn't been getting each other off repeatedly for the last 36 hours.

"I wasn't thinking now but it does seem a shame to let this go to waste" Derek reached between their bodies and ghosted his hand over Stiles erection which was hot and twitching against his thigh. Stiles lunged in again and began hungrily kissing Derek who took a moment to slow the kiss to something much sweeter and less sloppy.

Trailing his mouth over Stiles' jaw and across his neck, pausing to nibble at the patch of skin behind Stiles' ear that always caused him to squirm. "How do you want to do this?" Stiles gasped trying to focus whilst Derek did his utmost to distract him.

"normally it involves someone's dick going into places....I can draw you a diagram if you like" Derek snarked as his attention headed over Stiles' shoulder and down towards his chest.

"Yes but whose dick and whose places?"

"Mine"

"DEREK! Stop a second!" Derek looked up, tongue still poised out to flick Stiles nipple "you said 'mine' is that dick or places?" Stiles tried to sound irritated but noticed how the nerves made his voice shake slightly.

"My places" Derek practically purred before capturing Stiles nipple and toying it with his tongue and teeth. Stiles couldn't hold back the groan that left his body and wasn't sure if he was pleased or deeply regretting his decision to tell Derek how sensitive his nipples are.

 _"oh shit.._ yeah...yes we can definitely do that" Stiles dragged Derek's mouth up to kiss him properly once more.

"you sure? I mean I know you haven't done it before" Derek's kisses slowed, allowing Stiles enough air to actually think about it.

"yeah. I know I haven't done it before but I would be more than ok with you being my first" Their kisses became more heated and frantic as their hands wandered. Rutting against one another like dogs in heat, their tongues fighting for dominance until Derek pushed Stiles onto his back.

Derek's large hands snaked up Stiles' waist, catching his wrists and pinning them against the headboard. He held Stiles firmly in place with one of his hands allowing the other to explore the miles of pale freckled skin on display beneath him. Their kisses lost their heat becoming lingering and loving in a way Derek tried not to think too hard about.

_You aren't_ **_lovers._ ** _You are barely even friends. You are fuck buddies and yet here you are_ **_making love to him_ ** _as if you are going to be together._ **_A couple_ ** _. It's pathetic. So gullible, no wonder everyone leaves you. Who would want to be around an idiot like you._

Derek tried to ignore the queasy feeling swirling in his gut and the unmistakeable softening between his thighs. If Stiles noticed Derek's situation, or lack of situation, he didn't mention it instead peppering kisses across Derek's jaw line and down his throat. Humming in approval Stiles arched his back, rolling his hips and erection against Derek's thighs. And just like that the heat and pressure, the knowledge that Stiles was in to this, in to **him** , had heat rushing south once more.

Carefully and his heart pounding in his chest Derek rolled over thrusting his ass backwards against Stiles' erection. His breath stuttered as he felt the hot wet head of Stiles' dick slide between his ass cheeks, leaving a wet trail of pre come across his tanned skin. Stiles leant forwards and wrapped his arms around Derek's chest, relocating his kisses to Derek's back and neck. Derek squirmed in place as he felt Stiles' tongue snake between his shoulder blades, taking a moment to realise Stiles was tracing his tattoo, the familiar pattern working to relax Derek completely.

After what felt like an eternity of chaste kisses and caresses Stiles' hands final made their way down to Derek's ass and began gently stroking and needing the skin there. Derek felt like the heat had spread from his gut and was consuming his entire body, given his past he never thought he would associate fire with pleasure but right now he was being burnt up from the inside and he couldn't be happier. The feeling of Stiles' lube coated finger pressing into his hole was still somewhat alien but definitely not unpleasant, hazy memories of the last time they did this swam into his mind further increasing the simmering heat.

Derek's brain became a hot, fuzzy blur as Stiles continued to finger him open. By the time Stiles felt Derek was definitely well prepped Derek was vibrating with lust; deciding he couldn't wait any longer Derek flipped their position once more. Stiles was again on his back with his hands pinned only this time Derek was straddling him, sat up, instead of lying completely on top of him.

"condom?" Stiles blurted as he saw Derek reach behind himself and begin positioning Stiles' cock at his now loosened hole. Derek stopped mid motion,

"Werewolves can't catch or transmit any diseases but I have some if you want to use them?"

"oh, duh, no it's cool. Blood isn't in my brain right now. Don't stop"

"Sure?" Stiles nodded, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Derek positioned him once more.

If anyone had asked Stiles what he thought sex with Derek would be like he would have said animalistic, almost violent in need. This wasn't some werewolf stereotype Stiles was expecting to be fulfilled but based on his and Derek's entire dynamic up until this point, it had always been 'tense' filled with life and death situations and being pinned against the wall. Stiles also knew for a fact, having heard about and seen it happen, Derek loved with an intensity he assumed would be directly transferred to the bedroom. He couldn't have been more wrong.

As Derek lowered himself onto Stiles' cock their gazes didn't waver, locked on to one another the entire time. Derek released his grip on Stiles' wrists only to clamp both of their hands onto his hips the contact working to ground the both of them. With each inch sinking inside his tight channel Derek's doubts and insecurities vanished alongside the rest of the loft, the only thing existing for him right now was Stiles and the sensation of being filled. Slowly Derek lifted himself, revelling in the drag and push happening deep inside him; finally tearing his gaze away to tip his head back with a groan, eyes snapping back to Stiles as he sank down once again .

They continued this way, rocking against each other at a glacial speed whilst burning up with lust and sensation. Their mating was almost silent save for some whispered gasps or groans and at a glance Derek's thrusts were barely discernible as Stiles rolled his hips to follow each movement the wolf made.

Whilst Stiles may have handled Derek's 'issues' with more maturity than most adults he was still a virginal teen and the only reason he was lasting as long as he did was because of the sheer volume of sexual activity he and Derek had engaged in over the last few days. Much sooner than he wanted he felt his orgasm approaching with an all consuming intensity, knowing there was no use fighting it after the level of build up and the image of Derek Hale grinding against him like **that** Stiles embraced the waves of pleasure. Tipping his head back with a deep groan Stiles came and Derek felt every single twitch and pulsation from within, almost forgetting how to breathe with the new onslaught of sensation.

Gasping Derek dropped forwards, bracketing Stiles with both arms, rocking his hips until the looks of bliss on Stiles face morphed into discomfort. Lifting himself up he grimaced as Stiles slipped from within him, rolling to his side Derek nuzzled Stiles' jaw until the youth blinked his eyes open once more.

"I want you to fuck me now" Stiles words were barely a whisper, unheard without heightened senses.

"I wont last long" Derek grimaced, already trailing his hands down Stiles body to rub at his hole.

"S'ok" Stiles leant forwards and pecked Derek on the nose before flipping onto his stomach tucking his knees under himself and pillowing his head on his folded arms; the perfect image of temptation and content rolled into one. Still relaxed from his orgasm and the previous nights, rather intense, activities meant prep didn't take long. The few moments it did take provided a welcome reprieve for Derek so he might not come the second he pushed inside.

Derek gasped as he felt tight heat surround him; this wasn't like all the other times he had sex, the mechanics may be the same and the physical sensations were certainly similar but he had never felt this secure before. Not needing to stifle any sounds he wanted to make was freeing in a way Derek hadn't expected and when his foot slipped on one of the sheets, causing him to almost fall off the bed, he didn't feel inadequate or embarrassed no matter how hard Stiles laughed.

"Oh my god! Stop!"

"I can't...that was too funny....I guess my ass beats werewolf agility huh?"

"Stiles STOP LAUGHING! You have no idea what it feels like when you laugh!"

Apparently this made Stiles laugh even harder.

"Stiles....if you don't stop....oh _god....._ I'm gonna- I'm _FUCK"_ Derek collapsed over Stiles' back, trembling through his orgasm as Stiles began a new round of moans and curses.

"Oh my GOD Der- I can feel it. I can feel you cuming" Stiles hunched forward with a guttural moan as he came again.

Derek rolled off Stiles with a small sigh and pulled him back to spooning, allowed himself to doze with his face pressed in between Stiles shoulder blades. A sharp squeak startled Derek into sitting after a few moments of bliss induced floating.

"AH- Wha-Wassamatter"

"SCHOOL! I am going to be so late! Oh man my dad is going to kill me"

Derek flopped back onto the bed and wrapped his arms firmly around Stiles preventing him from escaping.

"Pass me your phone" he tried to stifle a yawn as he spoke holding his hand out expectantly.

Derek quickly dialled and clamped a hand over Stiles' mouth as he began to object.

"Hi Mr Stilinski this is Derek Hale - no, no, nothing to worry about. Stiles has a bit of food poisoning and I told him not to go to school today. I thought it would be best to stay home and near a bathroom considering his current...uhm....predicament. - Yes sir. I didn't think the school would accept my call. Thank you. - speak to Stiles?" Derek's eyes flicked to where his hand still covered Stiles' mouth as. Stiles shook his head frantically, knowing his dad could still sense a lie down the phone. "Sir, without being crude, I don't think you want to hear what is happening in that bathroom right now." Stiles sagged in relief when Derek finally disconnected the call.

"How did you do that? He didn't even question it" Derek hmm'd and nuzzled between Stiles' shoulder blades once more.

"you know I'm an actual adult right? Like any other adult. Why would I lie?"

"to keep his sweet and innocent son trapped in your bed." Stiles said it with such certainty Derek flinched for a moment looking alarmed. "Der- I'm kidding, not even my dad would describe me as sweet and innocent"

They relaxed until the sticky residue of lube and cum forced them to the shower, where Derek graciously allowed Stiles to go first, before heading to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee.

_Don't get used to this. He will leave like everyone else. You are getting too attached like you always do._

Derek still heard those niggling little voices, but watching Stiles; wearing nothing but a long shirt and boxer-briefs, sway to a song on the radio as he cooked he couldn't find it in himself to care. He could be happy even if it was just for now.


End file.
